Witch's Cove
by Smackdownkid01
Summary: Daniel is a witch who tries to get all his friends back together to assemble their old group called the Peacefighters.


Witch's Cove by: Smackdownkid01

Chapter 1

**Once all vampires fought witches and all witches fought vampires. But some witches are working with vampires and some people think they are just trading but their friends. But like Gage, Eric, Troy, and Daniel some haven't been together but Daniel is trying to get the gang (the peace fighters) together. some of them are peacemakers and are nice like the gang the peace fighters but then some are mean but like vampires as friends. And or more reasons and here is their story. The world was almost at peace exempt when some peacemakers had to fight and it went a little like this… "I thought peacemakers couldn't fight!" a man named Shepherd said "They can't!" I said continuing "But peace fighters can!" than I turned to see the other side of the tree and punched Shepherd right in the face. "How was that" I asked "I don't know how is…" Shepherd got shot. It was Gage he was hurt in the ribs there still holding his ribs sense Shepherd punched him some where in the middle of his rib cage. "you ok Gage?" I asked "Yeah" Gage said "Where is the truck?" I asked "I don't know but I know its with Eric." Gage said "Yeah how are we going to find him?" I asked "This reunion is a lot of work man I have almost lost my life ten times!" I said "Me too I think I probably got my ribs broke." Gage said "You hear that?" I asked "What?" Gage asked Vroom! A truck came out of no where "Hey Eric" I said "Hey guys" Eric said "Just on time" I said "Could have came sooner" Gage said climbing into the truck "Whatever" I said climbing into the truck "Too much trees" Eric said "What do you think it's a forrest" I said "True" Eric said "Where to go? Where to go?" I said "How about our old hide out" Eric asked "Yeah" me and Gage said "You know where troy is?" I asked "No I thought you guys knew" Eric said "Hopefully we will find him" I said "And a doctor" Gage said "Yeah we need to get you some help Gage" I said then their was a gun shot. "Daniel get down!" Gage yelled I got down. But it was too late I was shot. My head banged the dashboard. Their was blood all over where I was shot. "Damn it Shepherd" I said I started blacking out "Aw" I moaned. A few minutes later… "Daniel?" Gage asked "Where am I?" I asked "Daniel where at the old hang out" Eric said "Daniel? who is Daniel?" I asked "Its you" Gage said "My name is Daniel?" I asked "Yeah and my name is Eric" Eric said "my name is Gage" Gage said "the old hang out?" I said confused "Hmm…" "I got it Shepherd!" Gage said. I flashed back to when Shepherd aimed a gun at me and was shoot by Gage. "What?" I said confused by the vision "Shepherd?…" I remembered like it was happening all over again. "Daniel get down!" Gage yelled then I banged my head and said "Damn it Shepherd" and then the rest was blurry. There was another gun shoot. "Who is it now!" I got up from sitting on the couch. Gage folded his arms "He's back" Gage said "Yeah!" Eric said I ran to the forrest. "Shepherd!" I yelled furiously "Daniel!" Gage and Eric yelled looking for me. I heard some noises I went though the bushes and said "Shepherd I am going to kick your…Oh hi Troy" I said "Hello Daniel" Troy said "Daniel! Troy!" Eric said "Hey" Gage said "Great! Lets go back" Eric said. We went back to the house "What were you doing out there" I asked Eric "I was going here then I ran into Shepherd" Eric said "Oh ok" Gage said "Yeah" Eric said "Well what do you want to do" Troy asked "Oh… I got an idea!" I said I went back to the house straight to the phone "What are you…" "Shhh!" I was dialing A phone number I knew very well. "Who is this?" My friend asked "Hey its Daniel" I said "Daniel! How are you? What do you need?" "I'm fine and I got the gang together all I need is you and your brother he is the second oldest I believe because I want to have some fun because we brought down Shepherd" "Ok I'll come where do you live again?" "Our old hide out" "Ok I'll be there in a half in hour" "Ok meet you when you're he" I hanged up "Got anything to do for a half an hour?" I asked "We could watch TV?" Eric said "Sure" Gage said and I turned on the TV "Here's the remote" I said tossing Gage the remote. "Want to watch some Dragon ball Z Kai?" Gage asked "Sure" I said and as we watched like half an episode and the door bell rang it was Jesse and Lane "Come in Guys!" Eric yelled "Nice and early" I said "Hey Daniel" Lane said "Welcome back Jess" Gage said "Nice to be back" Jesse said "Hey who made this old hide out anyway" Eric asked "My Uncle he really liked hanging around his friends and plus he plays video games a lot" Lane said "He must be really fun" Eric said "Yeah he's so awesome to play with" Lane said **


End file.
